


Broken

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Guilt, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: An exaggerated testimony from Lee and Victoria falling apart in the witness stand leads to worst-case scenario for Robert. ***Strong language throughout.***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this... but here it is...

An exaggerated testimony from Lee and Victoria falling apart in the witness stand leads to worst-case scenario for Robert.

**Flashback**  
Aaron sat in shock as the judge banged down the gavel, tears rolling down his face, he turned to his Mum, hoping he'd misheard. Life. Robert had been taken from him for LIFE. His best friend and soulmate gone. It hadn't helped matters that the prosecution had managed to get Lee testify against Robert, he sat there, telling the story like he was nominated for a fucking Oscar. Telling the jury that he'd suffered endless nightmares, panic attacks and agoraphobia as a result of Robert's attack and the only evidence Robert had was his word against Lee's over Victoria's rape. As if things couldn't get any worse, Victoria had fallen apart under questioning, admitted that Robert had launched an unprovoked attack on Lee, not believing her brother when he told her about Lee's gloating before the incident.

Now, looking through tear filled eyes and battling to breathe, he saw Robert, sobbing in the dock, his head bowed down and his shoulders shaking violently as sobs wracked his body. Aaron wanted to stand up and shout, get them to change their minds, but he knew it was no good. He'd already been told a couple of times by the judge to rein it in when he shouted "Bullshit" during Lee's questioning. Robert lifted his head and instantly caught Aaron's eyes, he mouthed "Sorry" and was then led away by his lawyer and DS Wise.  
Aaron broke down in Chas' arms as Robert was led away, the love of his life gone for good. 

**End flashback**

It had been three days since. Three days since Robert was taken from Aaron. Aaron sat on the sofa in the Mill, the only light in the room coming from the small desk lamp at Aaron's side. The room littered with empty beer cans and whisky bottles. Tears rushed down Aaron's face as he clutched on to a small white book, a photo album. Their wedding. He traced his fingers gently over a picture of Robert and the dam burst. Anger overtook him and he threw the album across the room, it crashed into the mirror and splintered glass was strewn around the room. The sound of the door opening scared him, and he jumped up as Victoria popped her head around the door.

"Did I tell you you could come in?" Aaron spat

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm falling apart. Bye." 

"Aaron.. Don't be like that"

"You fucking what? Who the hell do you think you are?" Aaron shouted

"Don't have a go at me Aaron!"

"Because of you my husband is in prison Victoria! For life!"

"Aaron I had to -"

"Do what's best for you? Like you always fucking do? It's all "Me Me Me" with you, isn't it?"

Tears were spilling down Victoria's cheeks now "I didn't think.."

"No, you didn't. I bet if it was Andy in the dock you would have done whatever you could to protect him. Robert means shit to you. Always has done. He's never been good enough for you lot, has he? No matter what he did, he's never been good enough"

"He was my big brother Aaron! He was family."

"You don't do what you did to family! Your "family" is all about you and Diane. Don't you dare stand here and tell me how much you loved Robert! Because of you Seb is gonna grow up not knowing who his Dad is, You've broken Liv's family and you've broken mine. You fucking stood there and told him he doesn't deserve to have a baby with me! How can you treat family like that? You should have fucked off to Cornwall when you had the chance!"

"It wasn't just me though, was it? You heard Lee!"

"Yeah. Who had literally no medical records to back up his fucking bullshit story of panic attacks and agoraphobia! You could have defended him Victoria! Yeah he still might have gone to prison but it would have been a much lighter sentence. Everything you did to him Victoria, ruining his life like that, yet he tells me before his sentencing that no matter what, I've got to look out for you. Well you and him can fuck off. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist. You can pass that on to Diane as well!"

"Don't blame her!"

"You and her both got Robert into this! You went to him for help, knowing how he felt about the whole situation, knowing that I had to warn him off Lee more than enough times, you STILL put him in that position! He'd FINALLY let it Go, when we went to that scan with you and he saw his neice or nephew on the screen. He'd let it go." Aaron sobbed. 

Victoria tried to move forward towards Aaron, but he stepped back. "I'm going to ask you, nicely, cause I don't wanna have to throw you out, you being pregnant.. Get out of my house. And don't come back." Aaron snarled.

"What about the baby Aaron? You're still it's uncle too."

"Don't. Don't you dare stand here and use that child to get your own way! As far as I'm concerned, you, Diane and that baby don't exist! I will NEVER forgive you. Never."

Victoria nodded her head, admitting defeat. "I'll go; now, but I'll be back to check on you. I'm not giving up on you, Aaron."

"You don't have a choice. I'm changing the locks, I'll find a new pub to drink in, if you're in the shop I'll walk back out again. I mean it, Victoria. I want nothing more to do with you. I just hope you can live with yourself, knowing what you've done, knowing how many lives you've destroyed by putting yourself first yet again."

Victoria wiped her eyes and walked towards the door, Aaron following behind her, she had only just made it out of the door before Aaron slammed it shut, shaking the building. Aaron rested against the door, fighting to get his breath as the emotion overwhelmed him and he slid down to the floor, sobbing. 

TBC ?? (Let me know in the comments!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments. Here's a second chapter, it was only right to add a chapter of how Robert is coping..

Chapter 2

Doors banged, keys jangled and heavy footsteps echoed through the cold, unfamiliar building. Through teary eyes Robert Sugden took in his surroundings as the large metal door banged shut behind him. It was a sound he knew he'd never get used to. Worlds away from the safe haven of Mill Cottage. He lay on the poor excuse for a bed in his cell, the fact he was alone at the moment only a slight relief. This was him now. A convict. This is who he was going to be for the rest of his life. His heart ached for Aaron, the touch and smell of his beloved husband. This wasn't fair. Lee was the bad guy, not him. Why was he here when that scumbag got to roam free, planning on doing the same thing to another woman and wrecking her life. The looks he got from Diane and Victoria when he was on trial will haunt him forever. Robert could tell they were laughing at him, their unsympathetic faces and an almost smug smile painted on Diane's lips. They'd let this happen to him. Fresh tears made tracks down his face as he rooted through his pockets for the small photo of Aaron he had been allowed to keep. He traced his fingers over Aaron's face, a picture they had taken on their honeymoon, Aaron dressed in lairy yellow swimming trunks, a cocktail in one hand and a pineapple shaped pool float tucked under his other arm, beaming at the camera. Robert struggled to remember another time where Aaron was so relaxed and happy. A small sob escaped his lips as he clutched the picture to his chest, being careful not to damage it. He just wanted Aaron back. To hold him in his arms again and tell him everything was going to be ok. His mind drifted to back to when he broke down to Aaron, telling him the truth of what he was facing.

***Flashback

Aaron and Robert entered the warm cosiness of the pub, Aaron going up to the bar to order the drinks as Robert slumped into "their" booth, desperately trying to hold it together. They'd just returned from Liverpool, dropping Seb back to his Mum and Robert knew that would probably be the last time he'd see his son. He didn't even notice Aaron returning to the table. It took the younger man reaching across to gently place his hand on top of Robert's. Robert jumped and looked at Aaron and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Aaron instantly moved to Robert's side of the booth and put his arm round his husband's shoulders.

"I know that can't have been easy."

"I won't see him again." Robert whispered

"Hey.. Yes you will! Rebecca let me see him again after my little wobble, she knows what's happened and she still lets you and she's going to let you when you come back home. I know it's going to be hard Robert, but it's only a year, isn't it? I'll make sure Seb won't forget you." 

"It's not- Look, can we go somewhere and talk? Just me and you?"

Aaron nodded and got to his feet, picking up his and Robert's drink and signalling for him to follow, into the back room of the pub. It was fairly busy so they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

Aaron had barely managed to close the door behind them and the dam burst, Robert broke down. Aaron rushed to his husband's side and pulled him towards him, letting the older man sob into his chest.

"Rob.. "

"Aaron I lied.." Robert choked out. 

"Lied about what?" Aaron asked, running his fingers through Robert's hair

"It's not a year.."

Aaron felt like he'd been punched in the stomach but he tried to remain calm, for Robert's sake. "So.. what, five?"

Robert shook his head. "Life.."

"No.. No Robert they can't. They can't do that!"

Robert just nodded his head, still resting against Aaron's chest "I wanted..to.. I wanted to protect you..I know it was stupid but I couldn't tell you."

"They can't take you for that long! It's GBH! You can't get a life sentence for GBH!"

"It's GBH with intent to Murder."

"Oh god, Robert!" Aaron sobbed. 

"I'm scared Aaron, I'm so scared!"

***End Flashback

Robert wiped his eyes as he remembered what followed that flashback, and looked down to his left hand, his ring finger empty besides a small tan line that indicated where his wedding ring used to be. He'd given it back to Aaron, after a heated argument of Aaron promising to wait for him. Robert told Aaron that he needed to move on, to forget him, and then it was Aaron's turn to break down, begging Robert to change his mind but Robert refused. It broke him, but he refused. He couldn't expect Aaron to carry out the same life sentence as he did. He took one last look at the photo, and placed it carefully under his pillow, hoping that whoever was going to join him in that cell wouldn't find it. He turned over on the bed, the hard lumpy mattress already playing havoc with his back and softly cried himself to sleep.


End file.
